Interruptions
by cleotheo
Summary: Harry and Ron have developed a habit of interrupting Hermione and Draco when they're trying to snatch a bit of time alone. Luckily they're happy to believe any excuse Hermione comes up with to explain the situation. But how long will it be before they catch the amorous couple doing something that can't be explained away as easily? Fun, One-Shot.


**A/N - This one-shot is just a fun, fluffy piece set in a seventh year when Voldemort hasn't been an issue. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Head Girl, Hermione Granger, made her way towards the Potions classroom, wondering if she had done the right thing in agreeing to use the room. Hermione's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, had persuaded her to head down to the dungeons to indulge in a bit of roleplaying fun. Hermione had no problem with Draco's desire to act out his naughty schoolgirl fantasies, but she was less than impressed with his choice of location. Several times this year Professor Snape had caught the pair and in her opinion using his classroom was pushing their luck.<p>

Eventually Draco had persuaded Hermione to use the classroom. Firstly he promised her that Snape would be nowhere near the dungeons. According to Draco the Potions Professor was heading to a meeting with the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. However the thing that convinced Hermione to relent and give Draco what he wanted was his promise that he would go along with any fantasy she wished to indulge in. Hermione already had an idea in mind for what she wanted, she just hadn't informed her boyfriend yet.

When she arrived at Snape's classroom Hermione warily peeked inside the room. Finding no sign of either the Potions master or her boyfriend, she entered the room and shut the door behind her. Hermione then rolled her school skirt up a bit so it was significantly shorter and loosened a few buttons on her tight shirt, revealing the top of her breasts. She then hopped up on one of the desks and as Draco had instructed she sat and waited for her boyfriend to appear.

Hermione had been sitting on the desk for less than a minute when she heard footsteps outside the classroom. Smiling in anticipation of what was to come, Hermione watched as the door began to open. Her smile soon faded however when it wasn't Draco entering the room, instead she found herself watching her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, entering the room.

"Hermione." Harry declared, looking at their friend in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak to Snape about some homework." Hermione answered, saying the first thing that entered her head. She wasn't sure if her friends would believe her considering how she was dressed, but so far they hadn't commented on her appearance.

"That's why we're here." Ron explained. "We just don't understand it at all."

"So you came asking for help?" Hermione frowned in confusion. While her friends wouldn't hesitate to ask her for help she was totally shocked that they would go to the Potions Professor they both disliked so much.

"We're getting desperate." Harry admitted. "We started off looking for you, but we couldn't find you."

"But here you are." Ron grinned. "Maybe you can help us instead of Snape."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, sensing an opportunity to get rid of her friends before Draco put in an appearance.

Unfortunately before she could usher the boys from the room, Draco suddenly emerged from the supply cupboard. Her boyfriend was wearing a set of black robes and he'd been about to call her Miss Granger, before he stopped in his tracks when he spotted her friends with her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm helping Snape with a few things." Draco replied, the lie slipping from his tongue easily. "What are you doing in here?"

The sudden opening of the door that led to Snape's office interrupted Ron's reply, and the four students all turned to watch as their Potions Master made his way into the room.

"What exactly is going on here?" He demanded. One look at how Draco and Hermione were dressed gave him a big clue as to what they were up to, but the presence of the other two Gryffindor's puzzled Snape somewhat.

"I was just explaining to Potter and Weasley how I was helping you sort some supplies in the cupboard." Draco answered.

"And I'd come to see you about some homework, but it's nothing important." Hermione said.

Snape threw the two head students a look that told them he knew exactly what they'd been doing before he turned to Harry and Ron. "Potter, Weasley, what's your excuse?"

"We had come about homework, but it doesn't matter now." Harry answered. With Snape glaring at them the way he was asking him for help suddenly seemed like the worst idea ever.

"I suggest you head back to Gryffindor Tower then." Snape told the pair.

Harry turned to leave immediately, but Ron turned to Hermione and asked about her help. After Hermione had promised to help her friends the following day the two Gryffindors fled the dungeons, eager to be away from Snape.

"I guess we should be going as well." Draco remarked.

"Yes, I think that's for the best." Snape nodded. "And next time you want to use my classroom, check I'm not in my office first. I dread to think what I would have walked in on if Potter and Weasley hadn't come along and stopped you two in your tracks."

Hermione blushed at the thought and lowered her head in embarrassment as her and Draco left the Potions classroom. So far Snape had caught them kissing heatedly, before things had progressed too far. He'd seen enough to know what they would have been doing if he hadn't interrupted them, but he'd never witnessed anything too intimate between the pair. However if Harry and Ron hadn't interrupted she shuddered to think what sort of sight Snape might have walked in on.

"Well that was disappointing." Draco sighed as they headed back to the head dorms. "I was looking forward to giving you detention."

"I told you we could have just stayed in the head dorms." Hermione said to her boyfriend. "We could have played out your little fantasy where we wouldn't have been disturbed."

"I was just trying to make it more authentic." Draco shrugged.

"And what happened to your knowledge of Snape having a meeting with Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned. "He wasn't supposed to be there, so why was he?"

"How should I know?" Draco replied. "I just told you what Blaise told me he'd overheard."

"You got your information from Blaise?" Hermione questioned indignantly. "As if he's a reliable source. You know what he's like, he hears half a conversation and adds the rest himself."

"He isn't really the best with times and dates either." Draco admitted thoughtfully.

He'd lost track of the amount of Quidditch practices Blaise had been late to because he'd remembered the wrong time or day. Then there was the time in sixth year when he didn't show up for an actual match and when Draco confronted him, he hadn't even realised the match was that weekend, he thought it was the weekend after. Maybe in hindsight it hadn't been the best idea to take Blaise's word as gospel, Draco really should have checked on Snape's whereabouts himself.

"I admit, I screwed up." Draco said as they reached the head dorms and headed into the common room. "But we can still have our fun here."

"We never should have left here in the first place." Hermione replied. "This is perfectly adequate for what you had in mind, plus we have beds upstairs and they're a lot more comfortable then desks."

"If we're doing this, we're not going to be using the beds." Draco snorted. "Half the fantasy involves shagging you over a desk."

"How romantic." Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco.

"So are you still up for it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, give me two minutes." Hermione answered as she headed for the stairs. "I'll be back for detention in a minute, get things ready." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

With a large grin on his face Draco whipped out his wand and began rearranging the furniture in the head dorms. With a bit of transfiguration work he soon had the room resembling a classroom, complete with a Professor's desk. Settling himself behind the Professor's desk he sat back to wait for Hermione returning so the fun could begin.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Humming happily to herself, Hermione made her way down to the Quidditch pitch. She was meeting Draco in the changing room, where he would be waiting for her in his full Quidditch uniform, and according to her boyfriend the area should be clear of interruption. As the Slytherin Quidditch captain he assured her that no team had a practice scheduled, therefore they would be uninterrupted.<p>

Draco in his Quidditch uniform was Hermione's choice of fantasy and they were indulging in it after Hermione had participated in Draco's schoolgirl fantasy the previous week. Despite their disastrous start to their previous adventure, Hermione had ended up having a good time and she had agreed they could indulge in some role-play again.

When she reached the Quidditch pitch Hermione had to make her way to the changing rooms, which were located on the other side of the arena. She could either walk around the stadium in the shadows of the stands or cut over the pitch itself. Deciding to cut over the actual pitch, Hermione entered the stadium and hurried out onto the grass.

The second she stepped out from the stands, she realised she wasn't alone. Two figures were flying about in the sky and a glance upwards revealed it was Harry and Ron. Before Hermione could escape back into the stands, Harry spotted her and dove towards her, yelling her name. His cries attracted Ron's attention and before Hermione knew it both of her friends were landing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I came to see you two." Hermione answered, immediately regretting her reply. Now she would probably have to spend time with her friends when she should be getting to Draco.

"Great. Let us lock the balls away, and we'll head back to Gryffindor Tower." Harry grinned. Since becoming Head Girl they'd seen precious little of their friend, so both he and Ron would jump at any chance to spend some time with her.

Unable to think of a way out of the situation she found herself in, Hermione just had to stand back as Harry and Ron packed up. As the three Gryffindors headed back up to the castle Hermione looked back at the Quidditch arena, thinking of Draco sitting waiting for her in the changing rooms. All she could do was hope she could get away from Harry and Ron as quickly as possible, and that Draco wouldn't be too mad at her.

As it turned out it took Hermione nearly two and a half hours to get away from her friends up in Gryffindor Tower. By that time she knew Draco would have long since left the changing rooms, so she made her way back to the head dorms with a sense of trepidation. Cautiously she made her way into the room and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or worried to see Draco sitting on the sofa. She also wasn't sure what to make of the fact that Draco was still sitting in his complete Quidditch uniform.

"You're back." Draco said stonily as Hermione entered the room.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione told her boyfriend.

"Where were you?" Draco asked, his grey eyes flashing angrily. "I was in that damn changing room for an hour. Then I had to sneak back up here, making sure no-one saw me. The last thing I wanted was to have to explain why I was in my full uniform, when we only wear them for games."

"I'm sorry." Hermione repeated. "I was on my way to the changing rooms when I ran into Harry and Ron. They whisked me off to Gryffindor Tower and I couldn't get away."

"Bloody Potter and Weasley." Draco muttered darkly. "That's twice they've ruined our fun and they don't even know about us. I'd hate to think what they'd do if they were aware of what we were up to."

"It's not as if they're doing this deliberately." Hermione pointed out. "They didn't know you were waiting for me down at the Quidditch pitch, and they didn't know what was going on in Snape's classroom."

"Surely they had to have been at least a bit suspicious about what happened down in the dungeons." Draco replied. "They can't have been blind enough to miss how you were dressed. Unless of course they thought you were dressing up for Snape and don't want to mention it in case you give them any details."

"Ugh. Don't put thoughts like that into my head." Hermione grimaced. "You'll put me off sex for good."

"Who needs Snape to dampen the mood, your two friends do that perfectly." Draco said.

"We managed to save the situation last time, we can do the same now." Hermione suggested. "My fantasy doesn't really involve a place, it just involves you in your uniform. And you are still in your uniform."

"Only because I couldn't be bothered to take it off." Draco muttered.

Hermione walked the few steps to the sofa and pushed Draco back onto the seat. Straddling him she settled herself on his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. Draco didn't respond too quickly but when Hermione persevered he gave in and finally kissed her back. Hermione smiled into the kiss, knowing she was still going to get to experience her fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Draco, stop it." Hermione hissed, slapping her boyfriend's hand away from her breasts.<p>

The couple were in a dark corner of the library, supposedly studying, but Draco had gotten bored and had turned his attentions towards Hermione. When he'd edged closer to her and started kissing her neck, Hermione had ignored him, but when his hands started to wander she had to take action.

"It's just a bit of harmless fun." Draco protested, sliding his hand under the table and resting it on Hermione's leg.

"It won't be if Madam Pince catches us." Hermione argued. "She'll go mad if she sees us doing anything other than studying."

"Then I'll have to make sure she doesn't see." Draco grinned wickedly.

Before Hermione had a chance to respond Draco had slid off his seat and disappeared under the table. Given the low lighting in the corner where they were located Hermione knew her boyfriend wouldn't be visible to anyone unless they literally got down on the floor and looked under the table.

"What are you doing?" Hermione questioned Draco as she felt him shifting about under the table.

"Having fun." Draco replied with a low chuckle. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you have fun as well."

When Draco's hands began running up her legs, Hermione knew exactly what he had in mind. While a part of Hermione was totally shocked by what Draco was doing, a part of her was excited by it. Draco had a way of bringing out her wilder side and she often did things she would never normally dream of doing when she was with him.

As Draco settled himself under the table, Hermione tried to return to her work. However it was hard to concentrate when her boyfriend was teasing her with his fingers and tongue. When Hermione felt Draco move her underwear to the side she couldn't help but let out a small moan when his fingers touched her wet centre. Hermione's eyes briefly shut as forgot about her homework and lost herself in Draco's touch.

A few minutes later Hermione opened her eyes and got the shock of her life as she spotted Harry and Ron approaching the table. Before she managed to give Draco some warning and tell him to stop, her friends were standing opposite her.

"We were hoping to find you here." Ron said, throwing his bag down onto the table and taking a seat opposite Hermione.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you would help us with our homework." Harry added as he settled down next to Ron.

Hermione had felt Draco freeze when he heard her friends. When they sat down she half expected her boyfriend to remove himself from under her skirt and just sit quietly while she dealt with her friends. However once Harry and Ron were seated Draco briefly kissed the inside of Hermione's thigh, before returning his attention to her womanhood. Hermione wanted to curse her boyfriend for being so evil, but unless she was going to alert Harry and Ron to what was going on all she could do was bite her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Hermione?" Harry frowned. "Are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"I'm fine." Hermione answered, only just managing to stop herself moaning as Draco slipped his finger inside her.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "You're all red and sweaty."

"I'm just hot." Hermione mumbled.

"I think it's rather chilly." Ron said. "The back of the library is really draughty, don't you think?"

Hermione mumbled something that could be taken as agreement as she struggled to contain her moans. She was also struggling not to wriggle about in her seat and thrust her hips towards Draco. As Draco continued to torment her and push her closer to the edge, Hermione lowered her head and tried to pretend she was reading. Luckily Harry and Ron had gotten out their own books and were discussing their homework.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hermione?" Harry double checked after a few minutes.

Not trusting herself to speak Hermione nodded. She was now biting her bottom lip as hard as she could to stop herself from making a noise. Her orgasm was rapidly approaching and she was torn between enjoying the pleasure she was getting or being mad at Draco for doing this to her in front of her friends. Being mad soon went out of her head as Draco's expert fingers sent her over the edge. Shutting her eyes Hermione couldn't contain the small whimper that fell from her lips as she climaxed.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Ron questioned. "You're even redder and you look all flustered."

"It's the heat." Hermione gasped. "I'm so hot."

"Maybe you should head up to bed." Harry said thoughtfully. "You might be coming down with something."

"Maybe." Hermione said, wondering if she should pack up and leave Draco stuck under the table.

However before she got the chance to pack up Harry and Ron packed up their things and after insisting Hermione go off to bed they left. Hermione waited until her friends had disappeared out of sight, before ordering Draco to get out from under the table.

"I'm going to kill you." She snarled at her smirking boyfriend when he reappeared.

"Did you not have fun?" Draco questioned. "I felt like you did."

"That's not the point." Hermione retorted. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? What if Harry and Ron had realised what was going on?"

"I don't think that was a possibility." Draco chuckled. "Considering they both thought you weren't feeling well, I'm guessing they don't know what a witch looks like when they're climaxing. It's probably not something they've seen before."

Hermione shook her head at her boyfriend as she began gathering her books and packing her bag. Draco also packed up his stuff and before long the two head students were ready to leave the library.

"I do think they were right about one thing, though." Draco remarked as they headed back to the head dorms.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.

"You really should go to bed." Draco grinned.

"And I suppose you'll be joining me, will you?" Hermione asked.

"If you're feeling hot and flustered, I really think I should be there." Draco replied. "Someone needs to keep a close eye on you."

"And you're volunteering, are you?" Hermione asked with a grin as they entered the common room.

"Most definitely." Draco replied.

Draco threw his bag onto the sofa before taking Hermione's from her hand and doing the same with hers. Once his hands were free he grabbed onto Hermione and pulled her upstairs, where he proceeded to make sure she spent the rest of the night tucked up in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>After three unwanted interruptions from her friends, Hermione insisted that all future sexual exploits were to be conducted in the head dorms only. Draco promised himself that he would eventually get Hermione to relent and to be a bit more adventurous, but for the time being he was happy to oblige his girlfriend. At least in the head dorms they were safe from the Gryffindor duo who kept turning up at the wrong time.<p>

Currently it was a Sunday afternoon and Draco had Hermione writhing on the bed underneath him. The loud moaning coming from his girlfriend only increased his arousal. While the incident in the library had been pretty hot, he'd missed hearing Hermione moaning and screaming his name in pleasure. Getting her off in front of her friends was nowhere near as pleasurable as listening to her moaning and groaning as he moved atop of her.

"Oh god." Hermione moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs tighter around her boyfriend.

Hermione's moaning only got louder, until suddenly there was a frantic pounding at the bedroom door. Both Hermione and Draco froze in shock, terrified in case it was a Professor and they were about to get into serious trouble. They doubted that any Professor would be impressed to find the head students naked in the head girls bed.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice sounded through the door. "Are you okay?"

"Open up." Ron added. "You sound in pain. Are you hurt?"

"I don't believe those two." Draco hissed. "Tell them to get lost."

"I will, but keep quiet." Hermione said, reluctantly pushing Draco off her.

Jumping up from the bed she pulled on her silk dressing gown and went to answer the door. Instead of opening the door properly, she opened it just enough to poke her head out and find Harry and Ron standing outside her bedroom with worried expressions.

"What are you two doing here?" She demanded.

"Never mind that, are you okay?" Harry asked. "We heard you moaning. Are you in pain?"

"I'm just not feeling too well." Hermione replied, pleased her friends had given her the perfect excuse to explain the moaning.

"Should we go and get Madam Pomfrey?" Ron questioned. "You sounded really bad."

"I've just got a few cramps. It's just the time of the month." Hermione replied, stopping herself from smiling at their freaked out expressions. Just the slightest hint of anything to do with feminine problems had her best friends backing off quickly. "But back to my original question, what are you doing here? How did you even get in the dorms?"

"We've heard you use the password before." Ron replied with a shrug. "And we just popped up to spend the afternoon with you."

"Yeah, we knew you'd be alone because the Slytherins have Quidditch practice this afternoon." Harry added.

Hermione heard Draco swear quietly behind her, clearly her boyfriend had forgotten about practice and as captain he really should be there.

"Thanks for visiting, but I think I'm just going to go back to bed." She told her friends.

"Okay, see you later Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Enjoy your rest." Ron called as the pair turned and headed back down the stairs.

Hermione waited until she heard the common room door open and close before she shut the bedroom door and turned back to her boyfriend. He'd jumped up and was hastily pulling his clothes on.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch practice." Draco answered, continuing to get dressed. "You heard Potter, I should be down there right now."

"I'll guess I'll just have to go back to bed alone." Hermione pouted.

Removing her dressing gown she sauntered back over to her bed and settled back down. Draco watched her every move and Hermione could see just how much her naked body was affecting him. Teasingly she stretched her body as she made herself more comfortable on the ruby sheets. The movement tempted Draco back to bed and in a matter of seconds he was naked and back on the bed next to her.

"What about Quidditch practice?" She asked, nibbling at his ear.

"Who cares about Quidditch practice?" Draco shrugged. "I'd much rather play with you."

Hermione laughed and pulled Draco closer to her. Draco could always find an excuse as to why he missed practice later on, but right now he had more important things to do. Namely, enjoy and afternoon in bed with his girlfriend without further interruptions.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione was walking down the deserted Transfiguration corridor, her nose in a book, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and bundled into a deserted classroom. Everything happened so fast that Hermione didn't have a chance to escape immediately, but once inside the classroom she did wriggle out of her captor's grasp. She instinctively grabbed her wand and whirled round to face whoever had grabbed her.<p>

"You." She declared, glaring at her smirking boyfriend.

"Who did you think it was?" Draco laughed.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded. Draco grinned at Hermione, before advancing towards her. "Oh no, you don't." She said, backing away from her boyfriend. "This isn't happening. I've told you, we're sticking to the head dorms from now on. I'm not getting interrupted again."

"Even the head dorms aren't safe from Potter and Weasley." Draco remarked.

"I've changed the password, they can't get in." Hermione argued.

"They'll find a way, knowing those two." Draco muttered. "Besides, we're both here and we're alone."

"No." Hermione insisted, shaking her head as Draco suddenly lunged and pinned her against a nearby desk. "Malfoy, stop it."

Draco smirked at Hermione resorting to using his surname. She only ever called him Malfoy when she was angry, or like now when she was pretending to be mad. The fact that she'd already resorted to pretending to be angry told Draco she was close to weakening. A bit of charm and persuasiveness on his part would soon get him what he wanted.

"You might as well stop fighting it Granger." Draco replied. Unlike Hermione who rarely used his surname, Draco still liked to refer to Hermione by hers. "I'm going to get what I want."

"I don't think so." Hermione remarked, pointing her wand at Draco. "Get off me, now."

Draco was totally unconcerned with the wand Hermione was pointing at him. Effortlessly he plucked the wand from her hand and threw it down on the next desk over. Again this told him that Hermione wasn't really objecting, if she was then there was no way in hell he would have been able to disarm her so easily.

"I hate you." Hermione hissed, although her tone of voice very clearly revealed she didn't mean a word of it.

"If you say so." Draco shrugged as he turned his attention towards getting his girlfriend's clothes off, which wasn't going to be easy considering Hermione still wasn't totally convinced they should be getting frisky in the classroom.

While the head students were busy inside the classroom they were unaware that outside in the corridor Harry and Ron were passing by the classroom. The Gryffindor duo were happily chatting about quidditch and would have walked straight past the classroom if they hadn't heard their best friend's voice.

"No."

"Is that Hermione?" Ron asked as the pair stopped in their tracks.

"I've told you, it's not happening." They heard Hermione insist forcefully.

"Yeah, that's Hermione." Harry nodded.

"What do you think's going on?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy, no."

"I think she's arguing with Malfoy." Harry answered as the pair pinpointed the classroom where their friend's voice was coming from.

"What do you think they're arguing about?" Ron questioned.

"Probably patrols or something boring like that." Harry shrugged. "Let's leave them to it."

Ron nodded and the pair were just walking away from the classroom when Hermione's voice stopped them in their tracks again.

"Stop it, or I'll hex you."

"That would be fun to see." Ron laughed as he shared an amused grin with Harry at the thought of the Head Boy being hexed by their friend.

"You're not going to hex me, Granger." Was Draco's response.

"Want to bet." Hermione hissed. "Give me my wand."

Harry and Ron shared a panicked look before rushing back towards the classroom. With a wand they had no doubt that Hermione could handle Malfoy, but if he had her wand she was very vulnerable. He was much bigger and stronger than her and he could be doing anything to her. Without having to talk about it, Harry and Ron went bursting straight into the classroom to save Hermione.

When they entered the room they found a topless Draco had Hermione pinned against a desk. Their friends blouse was open, revealing her emerald green bra and the Head Boy's hands were all over her chest. Jumping into action immediately they rushed across the room and had pulled Draco off Hermione before either of the head students had even registered their presence. Because they'd caught Draco by surprise, Harry even managed to knock the Slytherin to the floor with a well-aimed fist to his face.

"Stop it." Hermione screeched as Ron and Harry hovered over Draco, looking as though they were going to inflict more damage. Rushing over to Draco she kneelt down beside her boyfriend and examined his split lip. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah." Draco replied as he tentatively felt his cheek. "I was just caught by surprise."

"What exactly are you two playing at?" Hermione demanded of her friends as she whirled around and glared at them.

"We were saving you." Ron answered.

"From what?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Malfoy." Ron answered. "You were telling him to stop and he had your wand."

"My wand's on the desk over there." Hermione said, pointing to where her wand was still lying. "I just couldn't reach it."

"I think we may have made a mistake." Harry muttered to Ron.

Looking back he was beginning to think they had acted too hastily. When they'd first entered the room Hermione hadn't been objecting to what Draco was doing, in fact she looked to be enjoying it. Whatever she'd been objecting to, it certainly wasn't the Slytherins amorous attentions.

"I think you have." Hermione said as she helped Draco to his feet and fastened her blouse.

"I'm confused." Ron whined. "What's happening here?"

"Hermione and I were having fun, until you two interrupted again." Draco remarked as he pulled on his shirt.

"Having fun?" Ron frowned at the implication. "But you were saying no, we heard you."

"I was saying no to using the classroom." Hermione explained. "I didn't want to be interrupted again."

"Why do you keep saying again?" Ron questioned. "Who else has interrupted you?"

"That would be you two." Hermione replied.

"When?" Ron asked in puzzlement. "I would have remembered interrupting you and Malfoy."

"We've been so stupid." Harry said quietly. "I can see it all now. That time in Snape's classroom a few weeks ago, you weren't waiting for a Professor were you?"

"Not Professor Snape." Draco replied with a wicked smirk.

"Ugh." Ron grimaced. "Too much information. We don't need to need to know about the kinky games you play."

"That wasn't the only time we interrupted you either, was it?" Harry asked, deciding to just ignore Draco's crack. "That time you came down to the Quidditch pitch, you weren't coming to see us at all."

"I had no idea you were there." Hermione said. "I was just cutting over the pitch to get to the dressing rooms."

"Snape's classroom and the Quidditch changing rooms, you two certainly get about." Ron grumbled.

"Actually we never got to do anything in either of those two places." Draco pointed out. "You two stopped us."

"Why don't you just stay in your rooms?" Harry questioned. "At least that way no-one will interrupt you."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Draco remarked. "But no, you two still have to come barging in and banging on the bedroom door."

Ron looked puzzled for a minute, before his eyes widened in recognition as he remembered the visit to the head dorms a few days earlier. "You said you were ill."

"Actually you two thought I was ill, I just went along with it." Hermione replied.

"I can't believe we didn't get what was going on." Harry muttered with a shake of his head. He still couldn't believe him and Ron had been so blind.

"You're not the most observant of people though, are you?" Draco chuckled. "I mean it was only a few days before that when you caught us in the library and had no idea what was happening. Even when Hermione was right in front of you, you never noticed what I was doing to her."

"You weren't even there." Ron argued. "Hermione was alone."

"I was there." Draco grinned. "I was just under the table."

Harry and Ron shared a horrified look as they thought back to the incident in the library. Hermione's hot and flustered state suddenly made a lot more sense now they knew the blond Head Boy had been hiding under the table the entire time.

"I think I feel ill." Ron muttered.

"I think we should leave." Harry suggested to Ron before turning to Hermione. "We promise we won't come near the head dorms again, so just use them please."

"Is that it?" Hermione stopped her friends at the door as they made to leave. "Do you not have an opinion about me going out with Draco?"

"It's your life Hermione." Harry shrugged. "Granted, I would rather not know about your sex life, but I'm pleased you seem happy."

"Me too." Ron said. "I'm not going to lie, it's strange to think you're with a Slytherin, but I'm with Harry on this. If you're happy then, I'm happy for you."

Hermione watched her friends leave with a smile on her face. They had taken the revelation of her relationship with Draco far better than she had anticipated. If she'd known they were going to be so understanding she might have told them a while ago.

"Come on let's get back to the head dorms." Hermione told her boyfriend as she grabbed her wand from the table. "I'll sort your lip out, and make sure your cheek doesn't bruise."

"We could just stay here." Draco suggested. "Potter and Weasley have gone now, so we don't need to worry about being interrupted."

"No more classrooms." Hermione insisted as the pair started to head back to their dorms. "From now on we're sticking to our dorms."

"Come on, live a little." Draco coaxed his girlfriend. "I was going to suggest a moonlit trip to the Black Lake one evening after curfew. I've always fancied a bit of alfresco sex."

"Not a chance." Hermione replied. "I'm not risking being caught outdoors."

"I'm sure I can convince you." Draco smirked as he slung his arm over Hermione's shoulders. "I can be very persuasive." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't I know it." Hermione muttered.

It had been Draco's persuasiveness that had led to them being interrupted by her friends the first time, and it looked as though he was going to do it again and persuade her to try a bit of sex outdoors. She just hoped that if she did give in, which she would eventually, that they wouldn't be caught. She'd had more than enough of being caught in the last couple of weeks.

**The End.**


End file.
